


Temporarily Ordinary

by TARDIS_stowaway



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post-journey's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_stowaway/pseuds/TARDIS_stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another universe.  A Donna Noble drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporarily Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wendymr, beta extraordinaire! I don't know how AO3's wordcount is operating, because this is 100 words in Microsoft Word.

Another day, another universe. You're a temp, nomad of the working world. Today, marketing firm. Tomorrow, university library.

Yesterday, saving the universe. Not that you remember that.

Crossing between worlds is easy as crossing the street; either one can kill. You knew that once. You knew almost everything. Now you sense possibilities like flickers of movement behind you, always gone when you turn around. The Earth is not banging and whimpering its way to hell any more. Your stuttering sweetheart is gone.

One day, you remember that this cubicle world is equally temporary. You leave, and you take the stapler.


End file.
